d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Greenrock, evil aasimar
Max Greenrock uses material from the Player's Handbook 2. Max Greenrock CR 8 Male Aasimar Beguiler 8 NE Medium outsider (native) Init +2; Senses Listen +4, Spot +4, Darkvision 60 ft. Aura Languages Common, Celestial, Elven ----- AC 15, touch 12, flat-footed 13 (+3 +1 leather, +2 dex) hp 28 (?? HD) Resist Acid 5, cold 5, electricity 5 Fort +2, Ref +4, Will +8 ----- Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee: Unarmed +3 (1d3-1 nonlethal, provokes attacks of opportunity) Base Atk +4; Grp +3 Atk Options Surprise casting Spell-like Abilities (CL 8): Daylight 1/day ----- Abilities: Str 8, Dex 14, Con 10, Int 14, Wis 15, Cha 19 SQ Armoured mage, trapfinding, cloaked casting (+1 to DC when opponent denied Dex to AC, +2 to overcome SR) Feats: Persuasive, extend spell, silent spill, eschew material components Skills: Bluff +17, concentration +11, diplomacy +15, forgery +8, intimidate +17, knowledge: arcana +12, knowledge: local +13, listen +4, sense motive +9, spot +4 Possessions: +1 glamered leather armour, +2 cloak of charisma, brooch of shielding, 4d20 gp, 2d12 sp Spells per Day: 0-level: 6 1-level: 7 2-level: 7 3-level: 5 4-level: 3 Personality and Notes "But of course...the blood of angels flows in my veins. Would I lie to you?" Everything in Max's life is a lie. Max was born of a celestial-touched father and a mother with slight latent sorcerous abilities. The latter of which had a touch of paranoia-based mental disorders as a result of her unnatural gifts but had nothing but love for her husband and son. Love for a child doesn't mean spoiling them rotten, of course, but giving them the proper structure and discipline to grow into a mature, healthy, responsible and, resultantly, happy adult. Sadly, Max did not appreciate this long-term planning and used his young charisma and a remarkable penchant for influencing people to get out of any discipline offered. His father, however, remained unswayed by his talents and still enforced rules on his son. Max did not like that, not at all; in fact, he was so miffed by this behaviour that he, over a timeline of several months, slowly prodded his mother's paranoia until she was convinced her husband was carrying on extremely inappropriate activities with her son. The resultant attack left Mr. Greenrock dead and Mrs. Greenrock imprisoned indefinitely. The young Greenrock was put into an orphanage, where sympathy for the young boy - who lost his parents, the poor thing, and was part angel besides - left him quite untouched by any punishment, and indeed, elevated to quite a privileged position in the facility. "I...listen, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this. This is incredibly hard for me...but I felt you had to know. You know, I always try to do the right thing..." Max Greenrock is not above using his aasimar blood to gain people's trust; as a matter of fact, Max Greenrock is not above very much at all. However, he very rarely gets his hands dirty himself. Max is a liar, an influencer, a beguiler; what he does, he gets other people to do for him. Also, though not precisely genius intellect, Max is clever and cunning and does his best to ensure no action can even be traced back to him. He has elevated himself to financial security and political power through his influence, using a carefully placed word or spell to ruin his competitors. Max has no sense of guilt or empathy and considers himself entitled to anything he wants. Remorseless, greedy and extremely good at hiding it, Max was described has been described as a "walking, talking knife in the back" - until that particular speaker was "unearthed" as a lycanthrope that had been plaguing the community, and destroyed by a bloodthirsty mob. "Would I lie to you?" Plot Hooks Snake Tongue: Not every enemy has to charge at the PCs, swinging their sword over their head to the tempo of their battle cry. For whatever reason, Max has taken a dislike to the PCs, and decided it to his profit to have them destroyed. He can either speak with them directly, turning their suspicions against each other or other allies, or talk other NPCs into acting against them. It will be hard for the party paladin to fight their attackers if they read as Misguided Good. Category:Player's Handbook 2 Category:Outsider Category:CR 8 Category:Beguiler